Curiosity
by Genzetsu
Summary: Sasori's out for awhile and Deidara's bored, so he figures he'll try something out to keep in entertained. SasoDei, Yaoi, LEMON


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, cause if I did, it would be nothing but nose bleed causing yaoi sex scenes.**

Deidara buried his head into the pillow on his bed, He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing to do, especially since Sasori wasn't around. It was always fun to mess with the crimson haired puppet master. Deidara loved to make him flustered with the obviously suggestive acts he did on a daily basis. His favorite was when he was eating a popsicle and he would start to lick it like he would someone's member. Sasori would always stare and blush, which was kind of weird since the man's body was a puppet, but he guessed that there were weirder things than a puppet blushing.

Even thought he constantly teased the man, he always wished that Sasori would act on his instincts. The blonde nin sometimes dreamed about that crimson haired beauty completely dominating him and giving him what would be, or he hoped would be, the best fuck in his life. Some nights, Deidara would wake up sweating as a result of the smutty images that filled his dreams. He would then look over at his partner, who would still be fast asleep. He would stare at the dormant man and study every single feature of his angelic face until his eyelids became to heavy for him to keep open.

As he thought about Sasori, he noticed an intense heat growing inside him and his member getting hard. He glanced down at his rising manhood and sighed, "Ah great. This has to be the third fucking time today, hmm!" He shoved his face deeper into the confines of his pillow and tried to ignore his stiffness, but it was useless. He rolled over onto his back and glared at the raised cloth of his pants and grumbled, "Your very persistent aren't you, hmm." He knew that this problem wouldn't go away until he had taken care of it.

The blonde reached down and undid his pants and slid them and his boxers off, releasing his hardened member, As he stared down at his length, he suddenly got an image of Sasori's mouth around it. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out, but the refused to leave. As the thoughts grew more detailed and perverse, an idea popped into his mind. He glanced at one of the mouths on his palms and mumbled, "I wonder..." Deidara moved his hand near his erection and shivered when he felt the cold tongue brush against his skin. He bit his bottom lip as he felt a wave of pleasure flow through him.

He would have never thought that the tongues from the mouths on his hands would make him feel this good. When he added his other hand, a moan broke free from his mouth. One of his tongues was caressing his shaft and the other was circling the head of his length. As his moan escalated, he felt himself draw closer to his climax. Just when he was about to finish, the door to his room opened.

Sasori's eyes widened as he stared at his blonde partner. He tried to speak as the impossible blush re-appeared, but he was speechless. A deep red eclipsed Deidara's cheeks as he stared wide eyed and was about to try and explain, but he was cut off by the crimson haired puppet who moved faster then ever towards the other man and pinned him down.

The blonde looked up at the other and stuttered, "S-Sasori-danna..."but his words were cut short by the puppet crashing his mouth against Dedara's. Deidara's eyes were wide with amazement at first, but they quickly shut as he began to enjoy something he had been waiting for what felt like eons for. The kiss wasn't as he would have hopped it would be, it was better. The puppet master's lips were so smooth and soft, and the sweet taste that resided on them was addicting.

Just as it seemed that it had started, Sasori pulled away from the blonde, who was panting slightly. A pout formed on his cute face. Sasori stared down at him and growled, "I can't take it anymore. I've been trying to control myself, but I don't care anymore." he then quickly leaned forward and bit down harshly on Deidara's neck, which caused a loud yelp to break free.

Deidara pressed up against the crimson haired man as he felt the other's teeth dig into his flesh. He shut his eyes tightly as let out what would be a mixture of a moan and a whimper. Sasori pierced his skin as he felt the blonde brush against him. The puppet lapped up the warm, red liquid that was trickling down Deidara's neck.

Sasori began to kiss downward. He nipped at the blonde's neck, causing Deidara to tremble and he chuckled before he continued to move south. When he reached the other's chest, he traced every muscle with his tongue, then he circled one of his nipples before he leaned down and sucked on it lightly. Deidara started to pant faster and struggled to break his hands free, but Sasori's grip tightened.

He sucked on the nub until it was red and he moved down. When he neared the man's throbbing manhood, Sasori glanced up and saw the pleading look in the blonde's eyes. With one swift motion, he took the member into his mouth. Deidara through his head back as he felt the heat surround his cock. He bucked his hips slightly, which caused the crimson haired nin to almost gag. Sasori released the other's hands so he could hold down the blonde's hip. Once his hands were free, he dug his fingers into Sasori's hair and gripped the dark red locks.

Deidara was going insane from the pleasure he was feeling. He had thought that his mouths had felt good, but they were nothing compared to Sasori. The waves of immense pleasure that shot through his body made him climax with an almost operatic moan.

Sasori slowly let the other's semi-limp member out of his mouth and swallowed. Deidara breathed heavily, he couldn't believe how amazing that felt. As he felt his energy slowly slip out of his body, he noticed the crimson haired puppet lifting his legs up spread them apart. Sasori traced his finger around the blonde's entrance, which caused him shiver. Deidara looked up at his partner and spoke, "Sasori-danna, please, do it."

With the blonde's permission, Sasori inserted two fingers inside him. Deidara cringed from the sudden invasion, but quickly grew use to it. Sasori began to make a scissor motion so he could prepare the his partner, his lover, for what was to come. The puppet master already knew that it would feel great inside the blonde. Deidara was tight, but not to tight. Sasori was going to enjoy every second of this.

After awhile of preparing him, Sasori quickly untied the string that held his pants up and slid them down. When his member was free from it's confinement, Deidara's eyes widened. It was so big! Sasori's dwarfed his size easily. The blonde than looked up at his lover, he reached up placed his hands on the other's shoulders. As he did that, Sasori placed his hands on Deidara's hips and positioned himself at the his entrance and asked, "You ready?"

Deidara smiled cutely as he replied, "I've always been ready." Sasori chuckled as he slowly thrust in until he was sheathed all the way to his hip. The blonde bit his bottom lip as he felt The other's length slide into him. As Sasori began to thrust in faster, he dug his nails into Deidara's sides, which caused another yelp to break free from him.

"Ahh..ahhh..S-Sasori-danna," moaned Deidara as the crimson haired nin pumped into him. He moved his arms around Sasori's neck and pressed himself against him. Sasori started to kiss his younger lover's neck as he moved harder.

Deidara shut his eyes from the immense pleasure. He felt so good, it was like Sasori was made to fit him and know how to please him. As he continued to thrust, The older one reached between them and took a hold of Deidara's hardening cock and began to pump if. It didn't take long before he let out a moan that sounded more like a yell, "Sasori-danna!"

The blonde came, covering both his and Sasori's stomach with cum. When Deidara came, he tightened his entrance, which caused the other to groan and spill his seed into his partner.

Sasori and Deidara both let out a heavy breath. Sasori slowly pulled himself out of the blonde, which caused the other to whimper slightly. The crimson haired man then slowly laid both him and his lover down and covered them up with one of the sheets at the end of the bed. Deidara smiled and snuggled against Sasori, which caused a grin to appear on the others lips.

As Deidara slowly slipped into the depths of sleep, he thought to himself, "_Well, that was way better than I expected it to be, hmmm." _

_--_

_Well, there you have it, my first SasoDei oneshot. I really love this pairing, so i decided to give it a try. I hope you guys like it and please review!_

_Genzetsubou_


End file.
